Vampire Danger
by shyyetcheeky
Summary: Ness and Jacob are running away from the BAD vampires. leaving home and having to learn more about Jacob is making her life more difficult. Watch as Jacob's and Ness's relationship grows. Please R&R. Dsicontinued
1. Danger!

_**Hey this is my very first fanfiction story.**_

_**I hope that you like it.**_

_**If so more is on the way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anthing at all, it all belongs to the very talented Steohenie Meyer.**_

_**

* * *

Some of you may notice that I have made some improvements , this is all thanks to the wonderful 'littlepinksac'. I can't thank her enough.

* * *

**_

_**P.O.V. NESS.**_

"Hey Jacob!" I called, as I gave him a dig in the ribs. Jacob had fallen asleep in the car on the way home from grand-dad Charlie's big 50th birthday. Jacob suddenly flopped on top of me and was starting to snore loudly. " Jacob ." I called while shoving my elbow in his ribs. I could feel my chest weaken as his heavy weight rested on top of me, crushing me hard against the chair.

Besides the 'crushing' I actually found this rather amusing, as I was the one to usually fall asleep. I freed my hands from his weight and tickled his sides. He jolted suddenly taking me with him to the other side of the car. I regretted tickling him as this was so much worse. My chest felt sore- like the wind had been knocked out of me. Jacob was strong- even unconscious- against my muscles. I tried to move him, but to my dismay he didn't amount of muscle he had. It's not humanly possible. Oh, I forgot again, WEREWOLF.

So instead I said in my head "a little help." I had barely thought the words and Jacob was off me. To be honest I was a bit surprised that it took my dad so long. Usually he would have bitten off Jacob's head I couldn't help but think that it had something to do with our earlier conversation.

Dad had been discussing the whole werewolf life and all about their pros and cons and what they have to live with in their everyday lives. I didn't really understand much but one word 'imprinting' stood out. Dad didn't really want to explain this to me telling me it was Jacob should tell me. I hadn't approached the subject with Jacob yet but I was thinking about getting around to it.

Then all of a sudden my mum turned around and started to laugh she must have been talking to my dad just now, to be honest I didn't find it one bit funny. I'm sure if they were being squashed by a 6foot 4inches man or werewolf, oh whatever, you know what I mean, that they wouldn't find it funny but oh yeah I forgot they're vampires so they probably would feel nothing. GREAT.

At that moment Jacob had just realised what he had done, of course then came the long string of questions...Are you ok? , Did I hurt you? Or do you need anything etc. I couldn't understand why Jacob was always soooo worried. Whenever anyone else got hurt all they got was a look to see they were ok and that was it. With me it was like OH MY GOD. In other words, I was the only person clumsy enough to actually do any damage; I had gotten that from my mother. Even though I loved both my parents like nothing else in the world... well apart from Jacob which I really didn't understand at times, sometimes inheriting my mum's clumsiness wasn't very handy.

You see I was one of those people who could fall over a flat surface and having a father who could read minds was not very handy and I mean that literally. Sometimes you just wanted to scream HELP but the problem is if I said that Jacob would probably come rushing to me trying to find out what was wrong. Like come on he never paid any attention to anyone else. Believe me I didn't mind one bit but sometimes I just wondered why.

After Jacob had done his overall check of me he was finally happy. I was just thinking random things in my head like "I can't believe Jacob ate so much food.", and" I wonder where it all goes." As I was looking at his bare chest, again with the no shirt thing. He was so full of himself sometimes but that is what makes him Jacob right? When suddenly dad let out this roar of a laugh, I jumped at the sound of it. Jacob, my mum and I all looked at him, he just shook his head but hit the accelerator. He was doing that a lot recently. Do all dads do that?

At Grandad Charlie's the house was jam packed. There was myself and my family, the pack of wolves with their imprints and Billy and Sue. Every little room in Charlie's house was full. So Seth, Jacob and I had slipped outside for the evening and spent the evening chatting outside. I loved Seth like my own big brother. Of course it helped that him and my dad were like best friends, but Jacob always seemed weary around Seth, I really didn't understand why. Seth was great. Seth always kept the biggest hug for me. I loved his hugs they were so warm and full of love. Seth was well able to control his temper, he was always happy around me too. Seth was a ray of sun-shine for me, making me happy and warm but Jacob was still my personal sun.

I had stocked up on my sugar levels at gramps party so I didn't have to eat anymore human food. I didn't really mind it but I definitely preferred an elk. I was due a hunt in a fortnight anyway, so I was looking forward to that. I loved going hunting with Emmet because he always brought me to places with grizzle bears and plenty of mountain lions. I had gotten a liking of mountain lion which I was told was my father's favourite too. I often got bored of Forks and liked to see some new scenery. When I needed that Emmet was the person to go to.

But these days Emmet was under a bit of pressure with Rosalie. Their relationship was fine without a doubt but they were trying to decide on their next location for their ninth honeymoon. I couldn't understand why they needed so many. Emmet was fed up of the usual lovey-dovey scene and decided he wanted to do something fun, like visiting Disneyland. I agreed with him, Aunt Rose could do with a bit of fun in her life. But she wouldn't hear of it and it went on and on like this for days.

Jacob was the most fun though because he let my ride on his back while he was in wolf form, which was something my mum and dad weren't too keen on. I loved the feeling of the wind running through my hair with the speed Jake went. I always inhaled his scent just before I got off to hunt. It was the best smell in the world. It was a mixture of pine, mahogany and his favourite food pancakes. Pancakes were Billy's speciality, I must admit they are fairly delicious but I really only ate them because Jacob liked them so much. Anywhere Billy visited, the house owner received a big package of his special pancakes. I had to tell Billy one day, thanks but no thanks. Now I can't even look at another pancake without feeling the need to throw up.

We had finally reached home because after the party we had gone to California to get some fresh food supplies and clothes even though Alice had that area covered. Mum always snuck out with me to buy a few pairs of comfy sweats and cotton t-shirts. My favourite possession was my pair of converse and absolutely adored them. Alice nearly went mental when she found them in my backpack, so I decided that I'd better find a good and safe hiding place for them quickly. I had picked Jacob's old garage because this was the one place that only Jacob and I went. So whenever anyone down at the reservation saw me I was usually wearing them.

As I entered through the door of our house we were immediately ambushed by Alice. At first I thought it was because of the shopping but then she started doing that stopping, starting and blanking out movement. I knew that look well enough to know that there was trouble coming. I felt Jacob stiffen at my side, so I turned around to see what was wrong.

When I turned I saw him and my dad having a silent conversation in which Jacob asked questions in his head and my dad simply nodded or shook his head. This got very irritating after a while so I placed my hand on Jacob's cheek; he always relaxed at my touch but not today. So I sent him a message/image showing him my confusion. He looked down at me and his eyes softened. He just pulled me closer and gave me one enormous hug which, I didn't mind but wasn't used to. There was something important that he wasn't telling me and I knew it. So then I tried my dad, all I had to do with him was ask the question in my head but he simply ignored me. This just made me more scared and grouchy. I hated people ignoring me. It was just plain rude. It just sucked.

I had just stifled a yawn when I was being whisked up in Emmet's arms and flown out the door. Rosalie appeared behind Emmet holding a bag of my clothes and other essentials for a holiday. How very wrong I was, nothing had ever been further away from a holiday than this, whatever this was.

Then Jacob suddenly jumped into the driver's seat and I understood. I was going with Jacob somewhere unknown but with a purpose. A bad purpose, I sensed danger. When what was happening clicked with me, the tears started. I kissed my mum and dad good bye. Alice had seen danger coming and wanted me gone and safe somewhere far away. It had all happened to fast. I wanted to rewind and start again. Then it dawned on me we were in serious danger... I didn't know how much but we were definitely in trouble.... I seriously needed to find out, so I turned to JACOB.

* * *

**_There you have it._**

**_I hope you enjoyed it ._**

**_All reviews and suggestions appreciated._**

**_xoxM'N'Mxox_**


	2. leaving?

_**Here is my second chapter , hope you like it.**_

_**discliamer: it all belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

As we drove away from my home, I looked back not knowing how long I would be away for. I was very confused and upset. Everything had happened so quickly. One minute I was joking around with Jacob on the way home from granddad Charlie's birthday and the next I was been taken away to hide. I felt like screaming "STOP" and reversing time. (If only.)

I touched Jacob's cheek and replayed what had just happened. This was something I had always done with Jake whenever I was confused or else just too lazy to speak, but this was very different. I actually needed things explained to me. Like, where we were going, what had just happened, what was going to happen...? Jacob listened to what I had to say and just pulled me closer. I was beginning to get worried, usually Jacob just told me everything I needed or wanted to know straight away but not today...Very strange.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in bed in a hotel room. It was a very grubby room, the curtains were an awful dirty green and covered in dust, the carpet was red? , the walls were painted yellow. It just yelled MAKE-OVER. I could just imagine what Alice would say if she was here. She would probably do the room up, I was laughing as I was imagining her face. I felt my heart ache as I thought of my family; I hadn't even had a proper goodbye with them.

I wasn't very comfortable as I was still in my pink frilly dress from granddad Charlie's birthday. The only reason I wore it was because he liked that type of thing. You know the big puffy dresses with loads of bows etc. Granddad loved to see me wearing them but so did most older people. To be honest I would have been a little embarrassed if I had any friends other then werewolves but since I didn't, I really couldn't have cared less.

Mum always said that we should do everything that makes granddad Charlie happy, in case we might have to leave him one day, like today. My heart ached yet again. Of course it also helped that Jacob was always complimenting me. Sometimes I wonder why but I really didn't mind yet again, I was seriously going to have to ask Jacob soon. Why didn't I mind? Oh yeah, because every girl loves getting complimented. Especially by a boy.

I kicked off my shoes and socks and was just about to curl up into a ball again and go back to sleep, when I noticed Jacob sitting in the corner chair just staring at me. For a moment I just marvelled at his beauty. What was I doing? Jacob didn't love me like that, where were these feelings coming from? Coming away from my fantasy land I noticed that he looked very worried.

So I jumped onto his lap, this was something I had always done with Jacob but the way he held me today was off. It was too protective but I was too tired to notice. Jake was so much warmer than the bed so I positioned myself in a way comfortable enough to sleep and was just getting relaxed when Jake started shaking. He usually only did this when something seriously bad had happened and made him angry, mum always took me away from Jacob then in case he might phase and hurt me. I knew that Jacob would never hurt me though. I trusted him with my life.

I turned my head around so that I could find out what was wrong with him but I wish I hadn't. When I turned around I saw Jakes face full of pain and sadness. Whenever I saw Jake hurting, it made me feel like that too. This was usually the way as when he was happy I was happy too. When he was sad like now, I was sad. I started to comfort him by placing my palm on his face and showing him all of my happy memories this was something that cheered him up when he was feeling down but today he just caught my hand and shook his head.

Rejection washed over me, Jake had never stopped me before. I didn't really see why it mattered so much because others in my family often stopped me when they had enough but Jake never did. Then I was just about to get up and I think Jake noticed because his grip on my waist tightened, he began to talk. I didn't really want to listen to him as he had just rejected my comforting.

It was a bit immature but I still turned away. He placed his hand under my cheek and pulled my face up to his until we were looking each other in the eyes. Then I had this weird urge to hug Jacob and never let go. These types of feelings had never been there before. Normally I would hold Jacobs hand and not think anything of it but now I seemed to be careful of my every move. Self-conscious? So not me!

I recalled Emmet messing with my mum and dad one day saying "It's not long now; you'll have to sit her down soon enough and give her the 'TALK'." Of course being as naive as me I thought nothing of it. Then Jacob had started talking and I was brought back down to earth. I hadn't noticed but my grip on Jacob's shoulders had tightened and the knuckles in my hands were beginning to go white and hurt.

"Ness, Are you ok?" he asked cautiously. Jake knew that I hated people asking me those types of questions and maybe that's why he was cautious in asking it. And rightly so. It was really annoying. It was like being in a bad mood and people just teasing you about it; it just makes everything so much worse.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit confused. I replied just as cautiously. I was trying to work out what he was getting at but I was stumped.

"Oh well yeah, I was going to explain last night, I mean you know to try and sort out what was happening but you just started snoring." He started laughing at the end. It was one of my favourite sounds but I didn't like him laughing at me. His laugh was more of an outburst really but it was really appealing. Laughing at me like, EXCUSE ME!

"Well sorry, excuse me for being tired, just because you don't need sleep as regularly as me, doesn't mean I can't sleep, you and your extra werewolf senses letting you go for , what, like forty hours without sleep?" I yelled at him. Well I felt bad for snapping at him but I'm not a morning person and Jake knows that, so he probably understood. Yes, he bloody well did, because as I looked up at him I found him fighting back a laugh. I thought that was very immature. Everyone knows that you don't laugh at/annoy someone who isn't exactly a morning person. Someone as in me.

"This is no time for messing around Jake. I still haven't a clue what is going on." Well I didn't know exactly what was going on but I had been trying to piece bits of information together in my sleep last night. One: I knew we were in danger, but didn't know how much, Two: It was a sudden attack because Alice would have told me before I was just rushed off, and Three: I was sent with Jake and not my parents, this must mean VAMPIRES. As they would smell my parents scent easily whereas, they wouldn't recognise any werewolves. Or else wouldn't think vampires of any sort would be involved with them.

"Sorry Ness, of course you can sleep. I'm just a bit stressed." He whispered back to me. He was trying to show me kindness and also hide his anxiety at the same time, which wasn't working. I could read him like a book.

"Oh yeah." I was brought back to the land of the living and was fully awake now and was beginning to remember even more events from last night.

"So are you going to explain what is going on because I'm really lost and haven't a clue what's going on." That was the easiest thing to say. I knew I would have worried Jake if I told him what conclusion I had come up with in my sleep last night. It would kill him if he knew I was dreaming about that type of thing too.

"All I remember is being whisked out of the house, crying and I must have conked out then." I finished. I decided just to say it like it was, he always knew when I was lying. Sometimes that drove me mad but it was also sweet that he knew me so well.

"Yeah, you were like a dead dog." Oh great another jibe at my sleeping. I glared at him. Then I was like, Ha a dead dog... I thought to myself "Remember this I can use it later." I couldn't believe I had thought of it sooner. Like it was so old. I never could find a good comeback for anything Jacob said or did, but now I finally had. YES!

"Oh well you know em, sorry, em... anyway we have ourselves in a spot of trouble." He said with no life, again that mask of pain clear across his face. I didn't like the way he had delivered that. Jacob was always so sure of himself but not now. STRANGE.

"A spot?" I questioned.

"Okay Ness, I don't want to scare you, so I don't really want to tell you anything." There he goes again Mr. Protective. Sheesh. He looked down to the floor. He still wasn't making any sense but maybe that's because I was a bit slow on the uptake this morning. But remember ... not a morning person.

I just tapped my foot waiting for him to look back up at me. It took him quite a while. When he finally looked up at me, his face was a blank mask, no emotion played across his face. He was in Alpha mode. I hated Jake this way, he wasn't my Jake anymore. He was just so serious, it was weird and beginning to creep me out.

"Jacob Black, what do you honestly think can possibly scare me, I hang out with a pack of teenage werewolves, my best friend in the world is the alpha werewolf." Jake smiled at the last part. "My family are vampires and we have all faced the Volturi, so come on tell me something scary." I teased.

I had only made a joke out of the situation to show Jake I wasn't scared and make sure that he told me what was going on. Being totally honest, I was only a little bit scared but for me that was enough. I never had to be scared in my life because everyone except granddad Charlie and Sue were immortal, strong and mostly in destructible. I had always liked the fact that I had forever and ever left to spend/live with my family.

"Ness, please." Jake looked at me, I touched his face showing him my confusion at his statement. He just shook his head.

"Ness, VAMPIRES." So I was right, yes, I mean what, why had we run from vampires. We had one of the largest covens around. This was making no sense.

"Vampires, we ran away from home because of bloody vampires?" I laughed at the way I had phrased that. Bloody, you know, HA!

He replied but his whole body was shaking so much I had to really concentrate on what he was saying. When he was vibrating or shaking whichever you like, he was as good as one of those massage chairs. Mmm, I thought, I could do with one of them right now.

"Well Ness, yes vampires but not vampires you and I know, these vampires are dangerous."

"Why?" I asked. Dangerous, vampires, NO .I thought sarcastically to myself.

He shook his head again and the shaking got worse. I was beginning to get worried that he might phase.

"These are vampires from the south, they made the armies of vampires, they created immortal children and all that." I had remembered this from my vampire history lesson with Grand-dad Carlisle and uncle Jasper. Jacob's face was painful but yet very protective, I had often thought of Jacob as my personal body-guard. He had enough muscle for it. Not just a six pack, more like a twelve pack, if there is such a thing.

"What has that got to do with me?" I asked. I couldn't understand what they had got to do with me. I had never left forks other than to hunt and shop. On either of those trips I had never ran into any other vampires. I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

"Well they...they are coming for you...they want to see if they should create more half-vampire/half-humans." He spat out the words. At this stage I was rubbing Jacob's arm seriously afraid that he would phase. He began to growl. There were fierce, ripping noises coming straight from his chest.

"Coming for me?" I quizzed.

"Yes they want to weigh out the pros and cons of creating more people like you." He was disgusted and rightly so, way out the pros and cons, that's just sick. I'm not some sort of machine.

"How did they find out about me... we haven't travelled anywhere?" now that I was getting somewhere with Jacob, I wanted to get as much information as I could.

"Word travels fast, but my guess is some of the nomads that helped us against the Volturi must have been overheard." He was beginning to sound very worried/excited rather than angry I was wondering why.

"Overheard! Oh but of course I had forgotten vampires have supersonic hearing. They could probably hear a conversation two miles away." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" I was still in shock.

"Well we have to stay hidden, Alice is keeping an eye out for any danger but with me and you together she cannot see anything." He yet again looked down to the floor.

"So are we going to hide somewhere?" I asked him.

"Em Ness, I'm bringing you somewhere safe but I'll have to leave you then." He was nearly in tears. "Alice can't see the future with me in the way."

Leave me how could he leave me? NO! THIS WAS NONSENSE.

Wasn't it?

* * *

**_there you go , hope you enjoyed it ._**

**_please review._**

**_thanks._**

**_xoxM'N'Mxox_**


	3. I'm an imprint?

_**Here is my next chapter, hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I started crying." Jacob, you cannot leave me, I need you with me." I couldn't say anything everything was moving way too fast. "You're not in the way, you're not. Alice can see around you, she can!"

"Oh Ness, please you need to understand. I would never leave you if I had another choice." He was whispering to me. If I had been looking at him I'm sure that I would have found him in tears.

"If I ask you to stay will you?" I begged.

"Oh Ness please don't." Jacob cried. "If you do I will still have to go but it will just make this so much harder." "Of course I want to stay with you forever, but ...... I can't" he broke off at the end.

"Jacob please stay, I need you to stay." I didn't think it was working so I said something he couldn't but stay to stop occurring. "If you don't stay with me I'll go to find these south-vampires myself and let them find out their pros and cons, and whatever. I won't care anymore. I can't be without you!"

I was a bit surprised in myself; I didn't know where that came from.

His face fell, he was full of rage, and he started shaking so much his grip on my waist tightened until I could barely breathe. Then all of a sudden he just stopped. He just totally shut off. I chanced at look at him but he had his eyes closed tight.

I reached up my hand to rid the wrinkles from his forehead and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry."

Then his eyes snapped open, "you should never be sorry or afraid to tell me how you feel." "To be honest the whole time that I would have been away from you I would have been sick with worry."

I looked away from him and stared at the floor. "No Jacob, I am sorry but I have felt that emptiness from Jasper when Alice leaves it hurts so much. I know that we aren't a couple but to me I just love you too much to have you leave me." I felt good having told Jacob my thoughts and feelings. It was like a weight had been lifted. "So will you stay? PLEASE. I'm sure we can sort something out with Alice but you are NOT leaving me!"

Jacob cupped his hand under my cheek and lifted it until I was looking at him. Then out of nowhere he asked me. "What age are you?" like hello, Random.

That was a silly question because I knew that he knew exactly what age I was right down to the hours. I answered anyway. "I'm fourteen Jacob but as you can see yourself I have the body and mind of an eighteen year old."

Jacob pondered that for a moment. Then he lifted me up off the seat and spun me around.

"Ok Jacob, what's going on? a few minutes ago you were leaving me." I didn't like saying that....leaving...No, too painful.

Jacob kind of shook his head and laughed at the same time saying "silly Nessie."

Oh great I thought, what had I said this time? Silly! Like, come on, talk about cheek.

"Right Ness I'm going to explain something to you but you might find it a bit strange."

I waited. Nothing was strange to me anymore.

"Have you heard of 'imprinting'?" he asked me. He seemed very excited, which wasn't very appropriate for the situation we were in. Dangerous Vampires!

And I had, dad had told me about it just recently, he must have known that it was on Jacob's mind. But he didn't explain it very well all I picked up on was that it was something that happened to wolves, like what am I supposed to make of that. I know I'm smart and all but come on. Dad had said something about letting Jacob tell me.

I thought I'd better answer him in case he thought I had gone into shock or something stupid like that.

"Yes, I have heard of it but don't really understand it." I decided to answer, hoping to learn more.

"Would you like me to explain it to you?" he questioned.

I was dying to find out really and it was distracting me from the danger at present. Something I didn't mind at all.

"Yes please." I answered eagerly.

"Well we were at Sam and Emily's wedding last year right?" of course I remembered I had danced with Jacob the whole night long. I had noticed one thing in particular about Sam and Emily though. The way Sam looked at Emily was just like WOW. I had seen this look in Jacob's eyes sometimes to but this was another level of love.

"Yes and I was the better dancer." I stuck out my tongue. Deciding to make the subject easier to talk about.

"Yes, yes, whatever, keep dreaming." He joked back. "Well did you notice that whatever Emily wanted Sam did?" I was just about to answer when he held up his hand. "Did you also see Claire and Quil?"

"Yes Sam did everything Emily asked and Quil was like the best big brother ever to Claire, Did you see?, he sat there for about two hours playing peek-a-boo with Claire and never got tired of it."

I was actually wondering about that, it is the most boring games ever. I played one round with Claire and never again. Worst experience ever. Claire just sat there staring at me, she didn't even blink. It was seriously disturbing and then the minute Quil shows up she is all happy and cheery. So unfair, I had made an effort.

But Claire and I were best friends now. Well actually she was my only normal friend. The wedding was a few years ago now, so I forgave and forgot and now we go shopping together every second weekend.

"Well imprinting only happens to us wolves ... as you see we do everything that makes our imprint happy." The tension was building.

"Yeah what's that got to do with me?" I was seriously confused. I wasn't anyone's imprint. Was I? Oh no! I hope I didn't sound rude.

"Ness, I sort of ... sort of have imprinted on you......" there was silence. I was in shock. That explained the feelings. I had been told that you have an automatic draw to your soul mate.

"Me?" I questioned. Then I paused. Jacob looked worried. So I decided to speak.

"Oh Jake that's great!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry I know Ness, sorry I ... wait what did you say?" He sounded confused.

"I said that's great....what did expect me to say. To be honest I sort of expected it. You were always so kind and caring towards me but also protective. I always feel safe with you. That is why I won't and can't let you leave me now." I felt great finally saying this. "And I love you too!" I added in.

At that moment Jacob swung me around in his arms and was over-joyed.

Wait hold on I thought to myself, had I just told Jacob that I loved him? You know, loved-loved. Great going Ness, a well, he is gorgeous and now he knows how I feel. Oooops I forgot he actually loves me too! YIPPEE, GO NESS, GO NESS, GO, GO, GO NESS!

"I expected you to be creeped out....I can't believe it. You expected it. Why didn't you say something before?" He was over-joyed. Wait what did he just say? Oh no he didn't!

What type of a question was that? Creeped out, why would he ask me that? I let that one slip. "I wasn't just about to go up to you and say something like ... oh I don't know...'am I your imprint'." "That would have sounded stupid, what if I wasn't?" I was becoming doubtful.

"There was never anyone apart from you!" he pretty much shouted at me and swung me around again.

That wasn't true; he used to love my mum but thought that I'd better not bring that up. Yeah don't, I was too happy to care now. Jacob was mine, all mine.

"Oh Jacob I'm so happy." And inside I was but I just couldn't forget what was happening around me at this time.

Then suddenly everything went Black...

* * *

_**Yeah I'm sorry about this chapter it is not as good as the others but the next chapter is much better.**_

_**I know it was a really long conversation between Ness and Jacob but there was a point for that, which will be explained later.**_

**_please review, they are really great!!!!!!! they keep me going._**

**_xoxM'N'M'xox_**


	4. Final goodbye

Hey everyone,

I'm sure a lot of you have guessed that I'm finished writing. I hate to say this, but I think you're right.

I wanted to finish my stories, because I hate when I read things and they are left incomplete.

I may somehow find a way to finish them, but at this current time I really have no interest.

I love my stories, believe me. I'm disappointed in myself that I didn't complete them.

So a huge final THANK YOU! To all my reviewers, alerters, favouriters, probably not real words...

Anyway, I owe you guys so much.

PM if you have any questions for me.

Follow me on twitter too! Just ask me my name ;)

Love you guys.

Signing off,

SYC

X


End file.
